Waiting forDeath?
by blckangel83
Summary: First FF! Bella abused by charlie, harassed at school. Can Edward and the Cullens help? Review plz
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The alarm clock goes off….*beep*..*beep* It's 6:30 already! *sigh* It's not surprising I'm still tired, since I went to bed at 3! Ugh! Charlie is going to be up soon and I have to have breakfast ready and on the table for him. Otherwise, I get a few new bruises to add to my collection. I sigh and make my way to the kitchen. Ok, I'll make his favorite omelet, fried potatoes, bacon and coffee. I'm going to need tons of coffee this morning,! I had to stay up late cleaning the house and finish my homework. You see, Charlie wants the house absolutely spotless! I mean use your toothbrush to clean the floors kinda clean.

I can hear Charlie coming down the stairs, and I cringe. I hopes he's in a good mood today. "Bella!" ok, guess not!…. "Bella! Why wasn't the laundry done yesterday! I'm Out of clean clothes!" I-I put them on your dresser last night before you went to bed, I replied shakily. "Quit lying bella!" He slapped me across the face. "Do what I tell you next time and this won't happen." He sits down at the table and starts drinking his coffee. I hope he leaves soon, I need to get ready. Plus I now have a bruise to try and cover. Once he finishes he comes over, grabs my arm tight, and whispers in my ear "you better have dinner ready when I get home or you're going to regret it." Then he grabs his keys, gets in his patrol car and leaves. Whew! He's gone…. Things weren't always this way. When mom was alive he was a decent person. But she died when I was thirteen and he just started to get angry all the time. This morning wasn't too bad, he can be a lot worse. I head upstairs to get ready. When I get out of the shower, I look at my face to see how bad the damage is. There's a bruise, but I should be able to hide it. Nobody pays attention to me anyway. I go to my room and put on my favorite jeans, a blue T-shirt, and a black hoodie. I love hoodies, they cover up anything you want to hide. Which will come in handy today.

I grab my bag and head out to my beat up old truck. I love it because it reminds me of my mom. She had one just like it when she was my age. So I guess its like a part of her is with me. It's another typical Forks day, cloudy with liquid sunshine. That's about the only kind you get here.

I pull into the high school parking lot and park in the back corner away from everyone else. You know how I said nobody notices me…weeeell that's not completely true. There are a few people. Lauren and her friends Jessica, Tanya are the most popular and most beautiful girls in school. They are the last people I want to notice me. Lauren loves to humiliate me anyway she can.

I walk into homeroom and sit in the back row. Mike Newton walks in. He's Lauren's on and off boyfriend. Right now they're off. He's pretty much Lauren in male form. Which is kind of narcissistic don't you think. He walks by me and sits next to Ben. I overhear them talking about some new kids. "Did you see the new chick in the parking lot!" Mike says. "The tall blond with killer legs? Hell yeah I saw her. I'm calling dibbs," said Ben. "Dude, that's not happening and you know it. It's every man for himself," Mike jokes. "Whatever man" Ben says, rolling his eyes.

I wonder who the new kids are that they're talking about. I wonder how many there are. Not that it matters. It's not like I'm going to go chat them up and become best friends. That's just not me. I'm just curious.

Right then my teacher, Mrs. Belshaw walks in. I guess I'll find out more about the new kids later.

Chapter 2

Lunch time rolls around, which I look forward to and dread at the same time. I find a place to sit and try to be invisible. I can see Lauren with her crowd of followers, so I don't have to worry about her at the moment. I started to eat my sandwich when I noticed that it was all of a sudden really quiet. I looked up and saw 5 of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. I can see Lauren preening out of the corner of my eye. I wonder which of the guys she'll go after first…

When they walk in and sit at a table by themselves everyone starts talking again. About them I'm sure. New students are big news in a small town like Forks. I see the blond that Mike and Ben were talking about. She is beautiful. Long wavy blond hair, porcelain skin. Then again, they all have that beautiful pale skin. The blond is holding hands with this guy who looks like a linebacker. Boy are Mike and Ben going to be disappointed.

Then there is this pixie-like girl with short spiky hair. She's bouncy and energetic, and she has this unusual look in her eyes. It's almost like she can see something you can't. She's cuddled up to a very uptight looking blond boy. Could two people be more opposite?

And then there's this guy all by himself. Why, I don't know. He is as perfect as you can get, to me at least. He has bronze hair, and beautiful black eyes. They all seem oblivious to the commotion they caused.

*Riiinnngg* I hear the bell and realize I had spent the whole lunch period studying the new kids. Crap! I didn't get to eat. Hopefully I'd get to eat dinner. I'm excited about my next class. It's English, my favorite subject. I love the old classics, and I LOVE to read. It's a way to escape the things I have to deal with and imagine things are completely different.

I sit down in my usual spot and wait for class to start. Mrs. Canto clears her throat and announces "Class, we have a new student with us today. His name is Edward Cullen. I want you all to make him feel welcome." "Go ahead dear, sit down in the empty sit to the right." I've been so focused on watching Edward that I don't even hear her assign him the seat next to me. As he sits down I shyly introduce myself. "H-hi, I'm Bella." He turns to me and his eyes widen, he sucks in a big breath and turns away from me. What the hell? I feel so embarrassed. What's wrong, do I smell? Is there something wrong with me? I shrink into my seat and try to pay attention to Mrs. Canto.

As soon as the bell rings, he jumps up and runs off. I start slowly walking to my next class. P.E. Ugh! It's the absolute worst class I have. I'm extremely clumsy, plus Lauren and her minions are there to make my life hell. *Groan*

I go into the locker room and run to get a bathroom stall to change in. This way I don't have to explain away the bruises and scars, and Lauren can't torture me. Once I'm dressed I head out to the gym. We're playing basketball today. *sigh* Honestly, on top of being uncoordinated, I just don't get basketball. All I do is chase the person who has the ball. During the game, as I'm running after the ball, I run into Lauren. Literally! *Groan* "Watch where you're going you stupid cow!" she says. I know that means I'm going to pay for this later.

The day is finally over and I grab my bag and head out to my car. When I get home I start to make lasagna for dinner. While it's cooking I do some laundry and start on my homework. I get everything ready to be served and wait. And wait…..I guess he's not coming home tonight. He's probably working a double shift. At least I get a reprieve until tomorrow. So I clean up and go relax for as long as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. You guys are awesome. =)**

**And just like everyone else on FF, I wish Twilight and it's characters were mine. But they're not. So thank you Stephenie Meyer for creating them.**

When I woke up the next morning, my first thought was of the new guy Edward. I don't know why. I've never done that before. But I woke up wondering if he'd talk to me today or ignore me and run away again. I guess I'll find out today.

I rushed downstairs to make sure Charlie had his breakfast ready and waiting. Thankfully all I got from him this morning were some warnings on which chores should be completed by the time he got home, and a grunt goodbye.

Since I had some extra time, I spent more time on covering up yesterday's bruise. It wasn't bad, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't visible. I don't want anyone asking questions. I don't know what I'd say if someone did ask. I'm not comfortable talking to just anybody. Plus I'm a horrible liar. I always stammer and blush when I try, so it's kind of obvious. I know I should talk to someone, but there are too many obstacles. *sigh*

Well, not much else to do, so I throw on some comfy clothes and head out.

I pull into school and notice a couple new cars. They must be the new kids. No one I know in Forks could afford a yellow Porsche and a Hummer. I go on into my first class, and tune out the teacher while I doodle some random drawings. We're just going over some old lessons, so it's not that important. When I go into my next class, I see the little pixie-like girl in the seat in front of mine. She jumps up and introduces herself, "Hi I'm Alice, your Bella right?" …. "Yeah, how do you know who I am?"…. "oh, Edward told me about you of course" she replies with a smile. Of course, as though it's absolutely normal for her perfect brother to talk about me. RIGHT! "Why don't you come sit with us for lunch? It'd soooo nice to have someone new to talk to, plus I know Edward would be ecstatic see you. OOPS! I wasn't supposed to say anything. Just don't tell him I said anything, ok." Before I can say anything our teacher walks in. Alice hurriedly says, "Anyway I know we're going to be great friends. I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the guys." I sit there kind of stunned. Is she always like this? And what was this about Edward being excited to see me? There's got to be something wrong with this. Maybe he needs help with our English assignment.

As soon as class is finished, Alice walks out with me and says "I'll see you at lunch Bella." Then she skips off down the hall. I shake my head, that girl is way too happy. I don't plan on showing up for lunch. Being the center of attention is not something I enjoy. Instead I'll go eat my lunch on the bleachers.

**APOV**

EEEEEE! Edward is right she's adorable. She's a little shy, but I'll fix that. She and Edward will be perfect together! He's never talked about anyone this way. I hope he doesn't know I slipped up and told Bella. I'll have to think about something else. Clothes! That'll keep him out of my head. She smiles to herself as she makes plans for Edward and Bella.

**BPOV**

Finally it's time for English class. Maybe I'll find out more about Edward today. When I walk in, he's already in the seat next to mine. As I sit down, Edward turns to me and says "Hi Bella, I'm Edward. I'm sorry about yesterday, I wasn't feeling well." I sit and stare for a minute because his eyes are a beautiful goldish brown. WAIT! Weren't they black yesterday? Huh. "Alice missed you at lunch" he said. "I told her she probably scared you off. She can be kind of intense" he chuckled. I blush and say, "Yeah, tell her I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow though." He stares into my eyes and says "I'll hold you to that" I blush even more and look across the room. Why is Mike Newton giving me that funny look? Oh no! Did I spill something on my shirt? Is there something in my teeth? Thankfully the teacher starts the class so I don't have to respond. And today I do the running away after class.

**EPOV**

I can smell her walking into the classroom. God she smells good. ***exhale*** Relax man; keep it together, he tells himself. "Hi Bella, I'm Edward. I'm sorry about yesterday, I wasn't feeling well." Yeah great excuse Edward, he thinks. "Alice missed you at lunch. I told her she probably scare you off. She can be kind of intense." And she was thinking about clothes a LOT at lunch. Huh. "Yeah tell her I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow though" she says. I can't help staring at her. "I'll hold you to that" I say. And I will. I want to get to know her, what she thinks about, what she does during the day, what she likes. Everything. She fascinates me. ***Dangit*** The teacher has started class. I'm going to have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her some more.

**BPOV**

For the first time in what seems like forever, P.E. goes by without injury. Yeah me! I start walking towards the parking lot after school when I see Mike leaning against my car. What's he doing there? "W-what do you want Mike?" "I saw you flirting with Cullen in English class. I thought I'd see if you'd wanna have some fun with a real man, and not a pretty boy like Cullen" he said. I can feel the blood leave my face, and I start shaking. "I-I wasn't flirting, I don't want anything from you. Leave me alone!" He smirks and says, "We'll see about that miss uppity." He chuckles wickedly as he walks away. I hope this never happens again, I don't need another reason to be afraid at school. *shiver*

When I arrive at home I open the door, and immediately my hand is grabbed and I'm thrown across the hallway. I cry out, and I hit the wall so hard it takes the breath from my lungs, and I start seeing little flickers of light. Charlie walks over to me and yanks me off the floor. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. "Get up! You are so worthless. You can't do anything right!" he says. "What's wrong?" I cry. "Are you questioning me?" he sneers. "I got a call from one of your teachers. They saw a bruise on your cheek and wanted to see if everything was ok! What did you tell them?" he shouts. "Nothing, I didn't say anything I swear!" I cry. "You better not. You don't want to know what would happen if you do say anything." He growls. "Now get up and do your chores. You need to earn your keep and stop slacking off." He stalks off back to the living room. I stand there for a minute and notice my wrist is throbbing. It's probably just a bad sprain. I've had them plenty of times, so I go upstairs to wrap it before I start working.

After dinner I quietly clean up, grab some ice, and go to my room. I've stayed quiet and kept out of his way so he should leave me alone for the night. I get in my pajamas, sit at my desk and ice my wrist while I do my homework. Hopefully it won't be too swollen tomorrow.

*Click* I turn the light off and get into bed. I go to sleep thinking about Edward and Alice. I'm actually looking forward to going to school for once, because I'll get to see them.

**Well, what you think? Like it/Hate it...Review please. And any advice, thoughts, or constructive criticism are always welcome. You can message me or review. =)**


End file.
